


Tired and Tarnished

by batty29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, Sad, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty29/pseuds/batty29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you are your own worst enemy. Sometimes you confine yourself in a prison of your own making. Sometimes you are a victim of yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired and Tarnished

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was feeling pretty about myself. If you feel like this please either seek help. You don't have to harm yourself, you can create.

Tired and Tarnished

You cling to your individuality like a shield

Relishing in the ideal tedium of being different

You scream out against the mundane to proclaim

“I’m not like the rest!”

But the cliché finds you predictable

And a bore

 

You seek so desperately to rebel

But your rhetoric lacks

In

Creativity and Originality

 

What exactly are you fighting against?

 

The curtains have closed on this melodrama

And the audience clatters for something more,

Something more than this two-bit side-show

Masquerading as a Tragedy

 

Shall we strip away the stained façade?

So we can see just how raw

The Pain you project truly is

 

You are a Victim,

Yes,

But this cataclysm is of your own making

 

The Tears you cried

Have all dried

Quite some time ago

 

Your melancholic state is chronic

And by now it’s become dull

At best

 

The yawning hole inside your chest

Seems to be

As invisible as the scars of your torment

 

Tell me,

Where is the horror of which you speak?

 

There is nothing to save you from

And no one to save you

You’ve burnt all those bridges

 

The world doesn’t owe you

You owe yourself

So

Do something about it

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember if you're feeling this way please seek help, you don't have to suffer. If you need to talk, please feel free to contact me at anytime, my email is battyideas29@gmail.com I'll always respond. Please, self harm is not the way. You are all very beautiful.
> 
> ~Love, Batty


End file.
